While You Are Sleeping
by nes
Summary: He muses about her while she sleeps peacefully in his arms. Tokyo, Kamiya Dojo, 1881, Japan. AU. Oneshot. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own RK, nor do I own the rights over the lyrics "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing". It belongs to Aerosmith. All original characters are mine to claim. Please, don't steal other people's works. This story is mine, came from my brain and my will to express my thoughts and ideas. Be human, and remember the effort writers go through to write, direct or produce their project.

Synopsis: He muses about her while she sleeps peacefully in his arms. Tokyo, Kamiya Dojo, 1881, Japan. AU.

_Italics_ – Lyrics

A/N: Another one-shot? Agnes-san, are you feeling alright? What about your other stories? grins Okay people, it's another one-shot from my old self, and I have yet another to write. What can I say…I'm feeling rather inspired to write one-shots lately. But don't worry, my other stories are still up and I'm still writing their newest chapters. But, honestly, can you really miss the chance to write something over this beautiful music? I can't…even if the story sucks, the music is beautiful grins It's my first song fic smiles nervously

Well, good readings!

On with the story!

* * *

**While You Are Sleeping**

She was his.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
_

This perfect being, that filled his heart with love just by watching her sleep, was _his_.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He was thirty-one years old, and his life was finally beginning. For long, in the past, all he could feel was pain, all he could hear was crying, all he could see was misery. And he was one of the main causes of it all. He had lived…no, not lived…_survived_ during those times foolishly convinced that he was doing the right thing.

Now when he thought about those days, he was aware that maybe killing wasn't the right option. Maybe ending with all those people's lives wasn't the solution to bring the peaceful new era everybody wished for.

But even if killing wasn't the appropriate answer, and his sanity was put at a high risk, he had succeeded in his goal.

Today, he lived in a peaceful era. And _she_ lived in this era he helped create.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep_

He fought to stay awake, to absorb every detail of her face, every breath she took, every second of her existence. He wanted to stay awake to make sure she was real, to make sure she was there, being held in his arms, and that he was worthy enough to have her.

She was his sanity. What he had fought for to bring peace to the new era, and what he swore to protect until his dying day. She.

_Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

Laying his ear on her chest, he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling in his heart. Every beat seemed to whisper in his ear 'Yours', and he felt tears rise in his eyes.

So perfect. So calm. So peaceful.

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeingThen I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever _

Raising his head to kiss her lids tenderly, he thanked whoever was out there listening for this gift, this honour, this bless in his miserable life. While in the past, he begged for his days to go by fast, now, he wanted nothing more than for every second to last like an hour, so that every hour would last like an entire day, so that he could relinquish the feeling of having her in his life.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Now, gazing softly at her, all he could hope for was that she would accept him forever. That she would be happy for having him by her side, protecting her, loving her and cherishing her through his entire life. He wanted her to feel proud of him, of the path he chose to live after killing so many others.

Would she accept him always?

Would she love him always?

He vowed from the moment he saw her that he would always be there for her, to watch every smile, to feel every kiss, to taste every food she'd eventually make, to fight every single waking moment of his life so that her life would forever be blissful.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Emotions rushed through his body and he choked back a sob, tears falling down his amethyst eyes, gazing lovely at her. So much love he would give her. So much…to thank her for entering his life.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Kenshin?"

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Looking up from the beautiful creature in his arms, he hastily cleaned his tears, trying to hide them from his beloved, but knowing she had already seen them. How could she not? She was the other half of his soul now. And he was more than thankful for that.

Watching her enter the room silently, he looked into her deep blue eyes, searching for the words he knew she was about to voice. She would always be there to comfort him when he was assaulted by these moments. Kneeling in front of them, she smiled tenderly. "What's wrong anata?"

"Thank you." He whispered brokenly.

Shaking her head, she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, before leaning lower to graze at her beautiful baby daughter's head. Looking up at him, she touched his cheek tenderly. "She was made out of our love, anata. You don't have to thank me, because you deserve all of this." She finished, gesturing to the house and his small family.

Smiling at her words, he leaned against her hand, turning his head to place a kiss at the centre of the calloused palm. "Aa."

"Are you coming to our room?"

Looking pleadingly into her eyes, he whispered out his deepest desire. "Couldn't we stay here with her? I just…" He paused, touching his wife's chin, pulling her down to gentle kiss her soft lips. "I just don't wanna miss any moment of her life…"

Kaoru chuckled softly at his silent confession, before nodding at the red head. He was becoming obsessed with the small being, but she understood. He needed to be assured they weren't going anywhere.

"Hai, we can stay here." Easing down on their daughter's futon, she laid her head on her right arm, placing a hand on top of his, resting on her daughter's belly.

"Koishii?"

"Hai?"

Kenshin breathed in, closing his eyes against the blissful feeling of his family in his arms. "You gave me life."

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Sensing him falling into sleep, she smiled at his words. Embracing her husband and her precious bundle, Kaoru closed her eyes, sighing in deep joy. They were together now, and it should stay that way forever.

* * *

**!OWARI!**

**A/N:** Well, there it is! I bet you all thought he was thinking of Kaoru, right? Nope, this is what I think Kenshin should have felt when Kenji was born. I got inspired after watching Seishouhen, but I'm not going to spoil it by describing the scene winks

I hope you enjoyed it!

Review if you wish!

Bye bye everyone!

Agnes.


End file.
